A invention concerns a recoil mechanism for reducing the recoil of a gun. When a gun, as a mechanical system, is fired, the bullet travels along the gun's barrel and exits its muzzle. The resulting reactive force is imparted to the gun in the form of recoil. Apart from the gun's recoil phenomenon which is caused upon firing in the chamber because of the bullet's charge, the produced explosion gives to the gun's frame an instantaneous kinetic energy, annihilating any inertia phenomenon, which was prevailing in the reference system between the gun and the user before the explosion.
For the avoidance of the recoil phenomenon the current technology for portable guns like semi-automatic pistols, automatic pistols, submachine-guns and/or other heavy weaponry, the recoil systems, use in most cases, a recoil spring. Different technical solutions are used for the increase of the inertia of the reference system between the gun and the user, which nevertheless are restricted to small improvements in the present case, like:
1. By the addition of a mercury pouch on the gun's front end, so as to cause vertical resultant force, in order to increase the gun's inertia over the gun-barrel's recoil.
2. By gas escape from blow holes of the gun-barrel's top with a direction opposite of the gun's recoil direction upon shooting.